The Last Of Us: Lightening Up the Mood
by Dreams of Florence
Summary: Ellie is much too quiet for Joel's liking. So he decides to lighten up the mood, the best way he knows how.
1. Salt Lake City

Salt Lake City

During their travels, Ellie was always so animated. Even when death could meet them at around any corner, she always found a way to lighten things up. Whether it was humming or a little singing, whistling, or telling a pun she always knew how to loosen any tension in the air.

It was irritating at first, but Joel soon grew to like it. He even expected it from time to time.

But right now, his expectations weren't being met. Not in the slightest.

Ellie was silent. She had been ever since Joel found her in the restaurant tearing David several new faces. It was strange to see her so broken and it broke his heart. He tried to have her open up about what happened but she always avoided the questions.

Probably too soon.

In his eyes, this girl was fearless, far more than a fourteen year old girl could be. She took things head on but did not take anyone else's shit. She was an enigma that really made Joel wonder if she was really fourteen. But then again, in this day and age, children had no chance or time to act their age. But sometimes, Ellie gave a middle finger to that and acted her age, whenever the opportunity arose.

But today, Joel didn't see that.

Ellie was distant, quiet; her usually bright green eyes were gloomy and full of sadness.

This is supposed to be a joyous time. After going through hell, they're finally seeing the light. They finally reached the end of the road. At long last they were going to find the fireflies. And all of this would be over.

But Ellie remained unfazed, just focused on getting to the fireflies and nothing else. Joel was fine with the silence at first but it soon became deafening.

He needed to do something about this.

"Ellie?" Joel said.

Ellie ignored him (again) and kept walking.

"Ellie!" He tried once more.

"What? Sorry, what's up Joel?" Ellie asked.

"_If this doesn't work then I don't know what will."_Joel thought.

"You sure you're okay?" Joel asked. But he already knew the answer.

'"Y-yeah, yeah. I'm good." Ellie responded.

"Bullshit." Joel stated. "You're quiet. Too quiet for my liking believe it or not." Joel reached around into his bag. _"Here we go."_

"Sorry-"

"No don't apologize; I'm going to fix it." Joel said his smile growing as he felt the object he was looking for. "I'm sensing a lot of tension in the air, mainly on your part."

Ellie still looked apologetic. Before she opened her mouth to utter another apology, he put his hand up cutting her off.

"So, I'm going to lighten the mood." Joel pulled out the book and opened it.

Ellie's eyes brightened a bit.

"Is that what I think it is?" Ellie said.

"You tell me." Joel flipped through the book to find a good joke to start with.

"Wait, hold up do you have a camera on you? I need to document this. Joel, the man who can take out runners with his bare fists, is going to tell a joke." Ellie said.

"You know it, kiddo." Joel said. "I used to be a banker, but I lost interest."

Ellie let out a giggle. "That one's good."

"Have you ever tried to eat a clock? It's very time consuming."

"Ha-ha! Nice one!"

"I _relish_ the fact that you've _mustard _the strength to _ketchup_ to me." Joel couldn't resist chuckling at the play on words.

"Oooh, very clever!" Ellie chuckled.

"I try wearing tight jeans, but I can never pull it off."

"Oh god! Please promise me I'll never see that sight." Ellie laughed.

"Noted. Far too old for that anyway." Joel responded.

"You got that right."

"Some people's noses and feet are built backwards: their feet smell and their noses run."

"That's so true!" Ellie exclaimed, her smile growing wider.

"That it is kiddo." Joel responded. "Time flies like an arrow. Fruit flies like a banana."

"Ehh, not really feeling that one." Ellie said.

"Yeah that one ain't too strong." Joel agreed.

"Booo!" Ellie jokingly jeered, giving a thumbs down.

Joel shook his head. "Did you hear about the guy whose whole left side was cut off? "

"He's all right now!" Ellie finished, laughing.

Joel laughed. "Yep."

"I used to have a fear of hurdles, but I got over it."

"Oh! I get it!" Ellie laughed.

"He said I was average - but he was just being mean."

"Ugh, I hated math."

"Yeah, math wasn't my strongest suit either."

"When the fuck was I going to use that whatever the fuck that triangle formula was to take out the infected?"

"Maybe they thought you wanted to do it at an angle?" Joel suggested. The possibility couldn't be ruled out.

"Okay, now my head's hurting." Ellie said.

"Let me fix that." Joel said. "I'm bad at math, so the equation 2n+2n is 4n to me."

Ellie let out a loud laugh. "Okay, as much as math sucks, THAT was good!"

Normally Joel would scold her for being so loud, but right now was about letting loose.

"There was a fight in the candy store. Two suckers got licked."

"What the hell?"

Joel feigned innocence. "It's in the book kiddo."

"That could branch off in so many directions but please don't." Ellie shuddered.

Joel smirked. "I get my large circumference from too much pi."

Ellie groaned. "Oh Jesus Joel!"

"Hey, not my fault you got your mind in the gutter."

Ellie blushed. "Oh piss off."

"Better than being pissed on." Joel responded.

Ellie snickered. "Very true."

"Alright, that's enough out of this book, but I got one more for you." Joel tucked the book away in his bag.

"This one's home made. I used to tell Sarah this one all the time. C'mere." Ellie walked closer to Joel and he knelt down, looking into her eyes.

They were as bright as ever.

"You ready?" Joel asked.

"Hit me."

"What type of dance does a ghost do?"

"Umm…" Ellie pondered for a moment. This sounds like a really good one but a really bad one at the same time.

She was looking forward to it.

"I don't know what?"

"The _booo_gie!" Joel leapt forward and tickled Ellie's stomach causing her to let out the loudest laugh and squeal he'd ever heard from her.

And it was music to his ears.

Joel continued to tickle her into oblivion until he decided he should be merciful. If he continued on, she could be the first ever case of someone being tickled or even laughing themselves to death.

Ellie's laugh eventually died down and she was able to catch her breath. Joel stood up and offered her his hand. She grabbed his hand and he pulled her to her feet.

"Thanks Joel." Ellie muttered, with a wide smile on her face, complimented by her now bright eyes.

As it should be.

"Anytime, baby girl." Joel responded, affectionately patting her head.

"Now let's get this over with so you could tell me more of those riveting jokes." Ellie said. "Where did you learn to be such a comedian anyway? Your timing on each of those was perfect." Ellie asked.

"I learned from the best." Joel smiled.

* * *

I couldn't resist. I had to do this. Joel and Ellie give me all the feels. All the feels man :'D

Yes, this takes place just when Joel and Ellie arrived in Salt Lake City. I swear if something like this happened at that scene, this game would have gone from 100/10 to 10000/10. But that's just my opinion XD

Thanks for reading & please review! I'm thinking of doing a part 2 =D

**Note (Disclaimer):** I got most of these jokes/puns from Tumblr. The best place of course =D


	2. Jackson County

Jackson County

"Okay."

Joel had to resist breathing out a sigh of relief. He lied to her and he had the feeling that she knew that too but for the sake of things, it would seem she gave him benefit of the doubt.

But should the time ever come, and he knows for sure it will, he will sit her down and have her listen to the tapes he found himself. He'll let her decide on her own. The evidence is compelling.

Joel could sense that her survivor's guilt was still eating away at her, judging by her silence. It was at least another twenty minute walk to reach the gates of Jackson County.

He can't be having that.

"Ellie." Joel called out.

Fortunately, she wasn't as distant as she was the first time around and immediately stopped.

"What's up Joel?" Ellie asked softly.

Joel pulled out the book and waved it enticingly.

Her eyes immediately lit up.

"I never fall back on a promise."

"Well there is one…"

"Hush." Joel cut her off, knowing immediately what she was going to say. "Let's find a good spot for this."

They found a nice big spot in the shade under a large tree. Joel sat down, leaning against the tree while Ellie sat down cross legged in front of him.

"Here we go." Joel cleared his throat and went to open the book.

Then Ellie got an idea.

"Whoa, whoa. Hold up a sec. Do you do requests?" Ellie asked, smirking a bit.

"Depends."

"I want to see what you got. That _booo_gie one was pretty good."

"Is that a fact?" Joel set the book aside in the grass. He could give it shot. "Alright, I'll see what I can come with. Give me a few seconds."

"Take your time old man." Ellie said playfully.

"Alright smart girl, I've done this many a time and many have fallen for it." Joel said, with a glimmer in his eyes.

"Challenge accepted, old timer."

"Alright. Now, say the word addicted after everything I say."

"Okay."

"What is someone who takes a lot of drugs?" Joel asked.

"Addicted." Ellie responded.

"What is someone who drinks a lot of alcohol?"

"Addicted."

"What is someone who plays a lot of video games?"

"Addicted."

"Who hit you in the face this morning?"

"Addicted." Ellie responded.

Joel laughed out loud, victim number twelve.

This confused Ellie for a moment before it clicked.

"Oh! I see what you did." Ellie exclaimed. "That's a good one. Very clever."

"Thank you. Ah…now let me see…"

"Singing in the shower is all fun and games until you get shampoo in your mouth, then it just becomes a soap opera."

"Ahhh! Good one." Ellie said. "When are you going to sing for me, by the way?"

"You ain't going to let that go, aren't you?"

"Nope."

Joel shook his head. He'll have to ask Tommy if he got his guitar too.

"Come on, what else you got?"

"Hold your horses, girl. I'm thinking…"

"Back when I was in Texas, a bunch of thieves broke into my home and stole everything except our soap, shower gel, towels, and deodorant." Joel paused.

"Ugh, fucking dirty bastards. What happened to them…?" Ellie's question trailed off. Her eyes widened and looked at Joel in shock.

"I didn't even have to coax you into that one." Joel grinned.

"Walked right into that one and owned it." Ellie laughed.

"That you did." Joel paused. "Want to hear a construction joke?" He asked.

"Sure."

"I'm working on it."

Ellie let out a loud laugh.

Music to Joel's ears.

"Oh man, you're killing me here with that timing." Ellie said, wiping a tear out of her eye.

Joel chuckled before one particular joke ran through his head causing him to drop his smile immediately. "Oh god…" This was a "joke" he heard at school that he still feels ashamed laughing out now. Should he tell it?

"Don't hold back now." Ellie said.

"I'm not too sure about this one." Joel responded. _Might be too soon. _"You might not get it anyway."

"Go ahead." Ellie

_Okay…_ "What kind of shoes does a pedophile wear?" Joel croaked out.

Ellie stiffened. "W-what?"

"White vans." Joel couldn't help but wince. Of all things, what was that still doing in his head?

Ellie let out a little chuckle. "You're right, I don't really get it. But you tried anyway."

Joel exhaled slowly. "What do a dwarf and a midget have in common?" Joel asked.

"I don't know, what?"

"Very little."

"Ha-ha! Nice one!"

Joel freely let out a sigh of relief at the awkwardness in the air being killed as soon as it came.

"Velcro." Joel scoffed and rolled his eyes for effect. "What a rip-off."

Ellie let out another loud laugh, loud enough to scare some birds away.

"When you're walking into the bathroom you're American. When you're walking out of the bathroom you're American. But when you're inside the bathroom…" Joel took another dramatic pause. Ellie leaned in.

"European."

"I see what you did there!" Ellie laughed "Man you've got some good jokes in that head of yours."

"Thank you kindly." Joel bowed his head.

"You sure you didn't want to be a comedian?"

"Never really crossed my mind. Besides, I think that's more up your alley."

"Oh come on! You're way better than I am. Your timing alone could knock people out." Ellie protested. "Maybe we could be a team?"

Joel pondered it. "How about we just keep this between you and I?"

"Oh fine. But one of these days I will talk to Tommy about it. And unlike some people, I keep my promises." Ellie said playfully.

"Damn girl." Joel said with a laugh. "Sure, talk to Tommy about when we can entertain the Queen."

"Who the hell's the Queen?" Ellie cocked a brow.

"Maria." Joel responded.

Ellie chuckled. She crawled over to Joel and sat down next to him, breathing in the sweet spring air, before coughing and releasing a series of rapid sneezes.

"God bless." Joel muttered, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I think so. Might have gotten too much of that spring air I guess."

"Oh Sarah was the same. When spring came around it was miserable for her."

"Lovely." Ellie muttered, rubbing her eyes.

"You don't want to do that. Makes it worse."

"Can't help it." Ellie continued rubbing.

"Here I'll distract you." Joel said, gently pulling her hands away from her eyes, which were already beginning to redden and swell.

"Did you hear about the restaurant on the moon?" Joel asked. "Great food, but no atmosphere."

Ellie chuckled, the urge to rub her eyes already dying down.

"You know, I really didn't like my beard at first." Joel rubbed his beard. "But then it grew on me."

Ellie laughed out loud. "Alright, I got one for you."

"Shoot."

"What does a nosy pepper do?"

"Hmmm...I don't know."

"It gets jalapeño your business!" She exclaimed while playfully poking his nose.

Joel couldn't resist laughing out loud. "Not bad, kiddo."

"Thank you, thank you!" Ellie responded before sneezing three more times in rapid succession.

"Alright, I think that's enough spring air for you." Joel said. He stood up, pulling Ellie up with him. He picked up his joke book and tucked it away in his bag.

"Aww, already?"

"Didn't say the jokes were going to stop." Joel said. He turned around and knelt down in front of her. "Grab onto my neck and wrap your legs around me the best you can."

Ellie did as she was told. "Hold on tight now." Joel stood up, supporting Ellie further by reaching around and holding her legs.

"Whoa, never had one of these before." Ellie muttered.

"What, a piggy back ride?" Joel asked.

"Is that what this is called?"

"Yes m'am."

"Weird."

"Bad?"

"No, it's nice." Ellie said, she tightened her grip on Joel's neck and rested her head on his shoulder.

Joel walked them the rest of the way, just then realizing how quiet Ellie was for the entire duration.

"Ellie?" Joel turned his head and found Ellie fast asleep. Joel smiled and readjusted his grip on her as he approached the gate.

He looked up, smiling and waving at Maria who had her gun pointed directly at him. She smiled and called Tommy over. Tommy arrived at the gates and opened them, smiling at the sight of Joel. The two of them shared a small hug and Tommy noticed Ellie snoring softly, fast asleep on his back.

"Tuckered herself out, huh?" Tommy whispered.

"Oh yeah." Joel said.

"Well that old back of yours must be killing you. Come on, I got your house all set up."

They eventually arrived at the house and Tommy gave them a quick tour. Two bedrooms, one bathroom, a small kitchen with a working fridge and some nonperishables to start, and a big cozy living room.

"Perfect." Joel said.

"Go get her tucked in and get some rest yourself. There's some stuff I need to go over with you two but y'all need the rest."

"Thanks little brother."

Tommy nodded and left the house. Joel went upstairs to tuck Ellie in. As gently as he could, he removed her iron grip from his neck and placed her on the bed. He removed her bag and put it on the floor, before placing her on her side.

"Sleep tight, baby girl." Joel brushed a strand of stray hair from her face and walked out of the room, gently closing the door behind him.

When Ellie heard the door close, she slowly opened her eyes.

She still had doubt that Joel wasn't entirely truthful when it came to what happened with the fireflies.

But based on what's happened, she preferred jokes with Joel than being put under for the cure of humanity.

* * *

You want it, you got it! =D

Man it's so much fun writing this stuff. Just puts me in the greatest of moods. =')

Thanks for reading and please review! =)


End file.
